disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Man
Man is the main villain in Bambi. He is unseen throughout the entire film, and is very famous for his treacherous acts; he was recognized as one of the AFI's greatest movie villains, and is the second highest Disney villain out of the three on the list (the Evil Queen is the highest out of the three, while Cruella DeVil is the lowest). Appearances In the film, Bambi's mother teaches her son the danger of hunters, whom she refers to simply as Man. The humans are depicted as violent, careless and destructive creatures, feared by the animals. During Bambi's intial encounter with his future lover Faline, all the deer run as a hunter arrives. Bambi is lost among the chaos, and is guided back to mother by his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, just as the gun shots ring out. Man succeeds in stirring up trouble and during winter when Bambi and his mother are feeding on spring grass, Man arrives and kills Bambi's mother off-screen. Bambi, left alone and scared, is rescued and cared for by by his reluctant father, the Great Prince of the Forest. Man appears once again in the original film, when Bambi is a stag. The group of hunters and their dogs arrive and spread real terror, by killing many of the animals. The hunting dogs pursue Faline and, in rescuing her, Bambi is badly injured. At nightfall, as it is too dark to continue hunting, Man returns to his camp. The hunters go to sleep in their tents - no one thinking to check that the fire is out first. A fall wind blows through the campground, scattering leaves on the ground and sparking the still smoldering campfire. Man's foolishness results in a forest-fire. While the forest goes up in flames, Bambi and the forest animals flee to an island in the lake. Ultimately, the hunting dogs are defeated and Man is possibly killed (again off-screen). However, due to the possibility that these implications are smoke and mirrors, Man may have survived. We may never know. battling Faline.]] He later appears in the sequel, Bambi 2, where he lures Bambi with a deer whistle and sends his hunting dogs, which appear on-screen, to kill the fawn, only to be thwarted by Bambi's father. Man then sends his dogs again to kill Bambi when a doe, Mena, gets caught in a trap. True Identity Man's true identity is a mystery. Originally, in the 1988 hit Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, the villain, Judge Doom, was to be revealed as the hunter who killed Bambi's mother. However, producers believed that it would be too surreal for audiences (especially younger children), and decided against the revelation. However, the fact that it isn't mentioned doesn't preclude Doom from being The Hunter. Many people think the predator Shere Khan from The Jungle Book is the one who killed Bambi's mother, this is extremely unlikely, as a gun shot was clearly heard in the film, and since The Jungle Book ''takes place in a jungle climate Shere Khan wouldn't be in a snowy forest. Other people think he is Governor Ratcliffe from ''Pocahontas. Other fans believe he is Shaw from the 2006 Sony Pictures Animation film Open Season. He is really the hunter that kill Bambi's Mother. Many animators and Disney fans believe that it is Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, due to usage of recycled animation from Bambi, as well as the deer heads in Gaston's pub. Most believe this to be impossible; as Bambi is set somewhere in North America (while no country is ever mentioned, the vegetation, animal life, and weather patterns limit it to the US or Canada). Some fans believe it is Amos Slade, Percival C. McLeach, or Clayton; due to ''Bambi ''never being set in any specific time period, any of these mentioned are all feasibly possible. A much less popular theory is that, due to some dialogue implying 'Man' as the human beings, the hunter who killed Bambi's mother may not be the same hunter whose dogs attacked Faline. In the end, the fact that a specific identity is never applied to "Man" allows viewers to attribute his actions to all human hunters, making for a more powerful message. http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Who_is_the_Hunter_from_Disney%27s_Bambi Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:Killers Category:Unknown villains Category:True Villains Category:men Category:males Category:1940's introduction Category:Gunmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Deaths Category:Missing Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Most Evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Killer Category:Thieves Category:Deceased villains